


metamorphosis

by omori454545



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omori454545/pseuds/omori454545
Summary: eggabell always hated seeing her girlfriend leave to hunt.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago (november 13th), because someone in the young horses discord said they couldn't find a single bugsnax fanfiction. i originally posted it on ff.net and then.... forgot to actually use my ao3 invite code a few days later. so, here it is now! 
> 
> in any case, apologies if the formatting is messy! it's my first time posting on ao3.

Eggabell always had mixed feelings about the small kiss Elizabert gave her before she left to hunt.

_(Once again, she had to watch as her beloved head out into the dangerous wilds of Snaktooth Island. Once again, she was left wondering if this would be the last kiss she ever received.)_

"I'll be careful, I promise! Trust me with this one, Eggabell." Her voice was dripping with confidence, and yet she couldn't help but hear a nervous quiver in there.

_(Or maybe she was just projecting. Nowadays, she found herself doing that more and more.)_

"But Liz…. I just really don't want you to get hurt. And what if-" The grey grumpus suddenly silenced her with an all-engulfing hug.

"Please, Eggabell. If things look like they'll be too much for me to handle I'll get out of there, okay?"

Eggabell returned the hug with a tight grip, though her bugsnak transformed arms stopped her from feeling the other girl's fur like she remembered.

_(At this point, it was difficult to place quite what it was that she remembered. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she didn't feel the effect of Bugsnax in some form.)_

"...Okay, I'll try to believe in you."

Elizabert broke off the embrace.

_(How she wishes they could stay like that forever, and ever, and ever.)_

"Thank you! I won't let you down~"

Her voice was as enthusiastic as ever. The kind of voice that lured you into believing everything was alright, even with her own mind struggling to accept it.

The grey grumpus turned to the mountain, taking a moment to just take in the sight.

"I hope the peak is just as beautiful when I'm up there! I guess I'll be the first to see." She turned to walk away.

"Well… I'll see you in a bit! Look after the others for me, okay~!"

Eggabell turned to say goodbye, but her girlfriend had already started to walk towards the bridge out of Snaxburg. She called out goodbyes to her and watched as the girl turned to wave once again before disappearing into the vibrant woods.

_(And then, everything was still.)_

Looking out at the vast and beautiful world outside their little settlement, Eggabell felt something stir within her. The quiet scenery that Elizabert was engulfed in was calling out her name, and her fears of the outside world started to melt off of her.

_(She was tired of helplessly watching the others leave. She was going to prove to the world that her training wasn't in vain. Her transition from a burden into someone_ _**useful** _ _.)_

Eggabell started to climb the mountain. Thoughts about how excited her girlfriend would be to see her metamorphosis floating around her mind, she walked with confidence, paying no mind to the boggling creatures watching her.

And so, Eggabell unintentionally brought about the end to something beautiful.


End file.
